Creando una estrella de fuego
by Paulys
Summary: Desde que la vió presentarse voluntaria por su hermana Cinna se sintió atraído hacia ella. La veía como una estrella y estaba dispuesto a hacerla brillar hasta la victoria. Convertirse en una estrella de fuego. Esta historia participa en el reto "una pareja para..." del foro El diente de león. Mes de noviembre: Cinna.
1. El despertar del amor

Los juegos del hambre y sus personajes pertenecen a Suzanne Collins, yo solo juego con ellos. Esta historia participa en el reto "una pareja para..." del foro El diente de león. Mes de noviembre: Cinna

* * *

 **Capítulo 1: El despertar del amor.**

Fuego. Por un momento solo puedo ver fuego. Las llamas recorriendo todo su cuerpo... Me captaron desde el momento en que surgieron en el cuerpo de la voluntaria de este año, Katniss Everdeen.

Cuando la vi ocupar el sitio de su hermana en la tarima del distrito doce, no pude sentirme más dichoso de haber escogido ese distrito en mi debut. Fue un flechazo instantáneo, la modelo perfecta para mi traje estrella. El traje del coraje, la rebeldía, la ira incluso. Todo eso me recordaba al fuego que mi principal maestra, Lyra, me enseñó a crear mientras adiestraba para estilista. Un traje incendiario que no dañase, fue mi gran logro y, como le ocurrió a Lyra en su tiempo con un traje que imitaba a las olas del mar, algo que me permitió elegir distrito. Escogí el doce porque del carbón nace el fuego. Me lo dejaron por ser el distrito con peor suerte del mundo. Y hasta ahora con los peores tributos...

Portia sonríe a mi lado mientras me dedico a observar a mi tributo. Cuando vi su peinado en la cosecha quedé maravillado, le quedaba tan bien... Le aporta una imagen regia y esbelta, una imagen de guerrera. Por eso prohibí tocarlo. Me permito recorrerla mientras ella advierte lo hermosa que está en las pantallas de la plaza del desfile. Una hermosa idea, definitivamente, de estar en la tribuna de Capitolinos bien podría acabar pagando por verla más a menudo. El maquillaje fino resaltando sus finos rasgos, junto con su figura marcada por lo estilizado del traje, hace que pueda apreciarla casi tan bien como cuando la vi desnuda en la sala de estilismo. Quedándome perplejo.

Desde que comencé a estudiar mi principal pasión ha sido siempre la moda. Cuando no estaba diseñando, dibujaba, y cuando no lo hacía confeccionaba mis creaciones. Mi mente desbordaba de ideas que me absorbían al completo. Obviamente no todas eran buenas pero por cada error me sentía más impulsado a seguir adelante, a mejorar. Nada me había atrapado tanto hasta que vi aquel dotado cuerpo de guerrera. No solo vi que era simple y sencillamente perfecta para mi creación, sino que había algo en ella, no sé el qué, que no paraba de llamar mi atención.

Aprieto los puños al ver como alguien le lanza una rosa, sé que debería sentir respeto por mi gente, incluso familiaridad, pero en lo único que pienso es que esa multitud que ahora misma la adora podría estar clamando por su sangre en unos días. Es todo tan efímero...

– " _La chica en llamas_ ". Sin duda ha sido una excelente idea. – Mi compañera estilista, Portia, sonríe maravillada. – Mira como los aman ¿Cinna?–Los nombres retumban en la sala, " _Katniss, Peeta_ ". El chico parece encantado, aunque demasiado nervioso, ella intenta aflojar su agarre pero él la disuade. Frunzo el ceño, quizás unirlos así no fue la mejor idea, solo quería sorprender. Pero, tal vez con las llamas fuera suficiente.

– ¿Ocurre algo?–Me viro hacia mi compañera intrigado, ella se ríe.

– Nada, es solo que la observas demasiado ¿Te gusta katniss?–Es solo un segundo, una palabra, que me detiene nombrando un hecho, gustar... ¿Sería posible? Quizás por eso no puedo parar de observarla y de idear ideas para ella. Quizás por eso yo...

Deseo que sobreviva.

Y aun así se siente tan incorrecto, mi primer tributo, una joven condenada más. Todavía me cuesta creer lo crueles que son mis semejantes. La primera vez que vi los juegos del hambre, siendo apenas un niño, me asusté, eran todo violencia y sangre. Cuando supe que todo eso era real, que esos niños a los que ridiculizaban y mataban en televisión existían de verdad fue peor, literalmente me dio asco.

Siempre he vivido en una onda distinta a los demás, sintiéndome extraño, repugnado por no amar la violencia gratuita. Pretendiendo que este mundo es injusto, siendo nosotros los malos de la historia. Y los chicos de los distritos unos pobres desgraciados. Katniss no tiene nada de desgraciada, es una autentica guerrera, una rebelde. Y aun así lo siento injusto.

– No lo sé, quiero ayudarla, pero... Esto...–Articulo volviendo a observar a Katniss, ahora callada mientras el presidente da su discurso. Me gustaría poder protegerla de lo que le espera en la arena, pero es imposible.

– Está mal. – Me interrumpe Portia, comprensiva. – Pero tú nunca has sido conocido por seguir las normas, Cinna. – Me recuerda con una ligera sonrisa y yo me río. Tiene razón, pero Katniss no se merece una preocupación más en la cabeza. Bastante tiene con regresar a junto de su hermana. Entonces se me ocurre una idea.

– Puedo hacerlo. – Murmuro. – Ayudarla, hacerla brillar... Basta con hacerle trajes tan memorables como este. Cuidar su imagen hasta que todos se prendan de ella. Si lo consigue tendrá patrocinadores y entonces, quizás...

– Pueda ganar los juegos. – Portia completa la frase por mí. – ¡Es perfecto!–Yo por mi parte solo sonrió más tranquilo. Mi plan es bueno, varios tributos han ganado gracias a los patrocinadores. Volviéndose increíblemente famosos después. Sé que su futuro no es muy alentador pero será mejor que verla morir en pantalla. No sé si lo soportaría.

Tal vez mis sentimientos estén mal, ella sigue siendo un tributo, pero mientras no lo muestre no tiene porque ocurrir nada. Puedo hacerla ganar sin revelar mi secreto. Y eso haré. Llevar a la chica en llamas hasta lo más alto...


	2. Un fuego imposible de ignorar

**Nota inicial: Los diálogos situados en cursiva y entre comillas pertenecen al libro original: Los juegos del hambre.**

* * *

 **Capítulo 2: Un fuego imposible de ignorar.**

Mientras me dirijo a quitarle la capa puedo ver que Katniss sigue con su mano entrelazada a la de Peeta. Frunzo el ceño, resistiéndome para no darle un manotazo al chico, fue mi idea, no la suya. Por un instante tan corto que no parece real ella me mira y entonces lo suelta. Me permito sentirme más tranquilo, Portia apaga las capas y yo las quito, pero cuando estoy a punto de partir de la plaza veo algo que me desencaja por un momento: La chica se pone de puntillas para besar a su compañero en la mejilla.

Por un momento solo veo fuego y entonces sí que me voy con ganas, sintiendo que en su momento tuve una idea horrible.

Quería presentar un frente unido, al fin y al cabo varios tributos terminaron aliándose entre distritos. A Katniss le podría ir bien si yo tuviera a raya mis sentimientos por ella, los celos…

Golpeo la mesa de la habitación en donde me hallo para luego sentarme sobre la cama con las manos sobre la cabeza. Estoy reaccionando como un estúpido, dejándome llevar, el chico podría morir vilmente asesinado en unos días, no se merece mi ira.

Para cuando me llaman para cenar ya estoy más calmado. Me incorporo recorriendo con la mirada el pelo rojizo de la avox que vino a avisarme. Rojo como el fuego… Y entonces se me ocurre una idea.

–Espera un momento. – La llamo para que se gire. –¿Puedes pedir que me hagan un favor en cocinas? Hay algo que me gustaría probar, una tarta.–La chica asiente mientras le susurro al oído lo que quiero, luego parte a la par que me dirijo al comedor. Al llegar veo que Portia se haya allí, esperando a los tributos.

–¿Te encuentras bien?–Me susurra. –Hace un momento parecía que ibas a incendiar a Peeta. –Me río.

–Sí, sí, no te preocupes. –Me apoyo en el balcón un momento observando al Capitolio. Las luces brillantes, la gente festejando nuestro debut. Sería algo de lo que sentirse orgulloso de no ser porque son los juegos del hambre. Pero como dicen por ahí no se puede tener todo.

–¿Como pueden…?–Susurra Peeta por un momento, mas no termina su frase, no había advertido su llegada. Me viro hacia él curioso mientras sirven los comensales, justo cuando llegan Katniss, Effie y Haymitch.

Una ligera sonrisa se desliza por mi rostro al ver a la chica entrar, va vestida de lo más sencillo para lo que brinda el Capitolio pero sigue estando bella. Nos ofrecen vino y comenzamos a comer.

 **.**

La comida es amena, Effie y Haymitch nos elogian mucho, Katniss toma vino y se marea pero obviando eso no tiene nada preocupante. Charlamos hasta que llegamos al postre y las comisuras de mi boca se deslizan en una sonrisa misteriosa al ver la tarta que pedí. Arde muy bien.

–" _¿Qué la hace arder? ¿Es alcohol?_ " –pregunta Katniss mirando a la chica, mi sonrisa se amplia al verla asombrada.– " _Es lo último que... ¡Oh! ¡Yo te conozco!_ "–Por un momento me quedo congelado, viéndola observar a nuestra sirvienta casi con familiaridad. ¿De que la conoce? Ni siquiera yo lo hago y venimos del mismo lugar ¿como va ella? Un tributo…

Imposible.

Tanto la chica como Effie parecen darme la razón, Haymitch también, aunque antes tuvo que explicarle que era. Pero no me permito sentirme aliviado hasta que Peeta la asocia con una chica de su distrito llamada Delly.

– " _Oh, bueno, si es sólo eso_ "–Debo decir y los ánimos se calman, en este tiempo todo el alcohol de la tarta se ha esfumado, una pena. –" _Y sí, la tarta tiene alcohol, aunque ya se ha quemado todo. La pedí especialmente en honor de vuestro fogoso debut_ ".–Admito intentando mantener la sonrisa, aunque ya la oportunidad de destacar se perdió. La comemos y vamos a ver las repeticiones. Me muerdo el labio en la escena en que ella y Peeta se sostienen de la mano en la filmación. Justo en el momento en que Haymitch pregunta por esa idea.

–" _De Cinna._ " –Portia responde por mí, pero es la respuesta de Haymitch la que me eleva los ánimos.

" _El toque justo de rebeldía._ " Observo a las otras parejas de tributos, no se tocan, no se rozan, apenas se hablan a pesar de lo probable que es que algunos sí se alíen en los entrenamientos. En cambio mis tributos, justamente llevan la contraria.

Sonrió agachando la cabeza mientras Haymitch ordena partir a Katniss y Peeta. Effie sigue en las nubes, mirando el programa orgullosa justo cuando el mentor me susurra.

– ¿Te arrepientes?–Oscilo la mirada hacia él un momento, ¿de que habla? Alzo la copa que me llena el avox y tomo un poco de vino con expresión confusa.

– De…?

–De lo de las manitas. –Dice con una maliciosa sonrisa. –Tengo la sensación de observas demasiado a mi tributo.

–Callaté. –Lo silencio, cortante, y Portia se ríe por lo bajo. – Lo importante es que muestren un frente unido a partir de ahora. – Decido acatarlo yo también para mi mismo, no es que pueda hacer otra cosa. Haymitch se ríe alzando su copa, sorprendentemente es la de agua y no la de alcohol.

– ¡Desde luego!–Dice simplemente, y por un momento me siento esperanzado.

* * *

 **.**

El fuego asciende en círculos en mi diseño, rodea a mi tributo sin dañarla. Un vestido ignífugo es hasta ahora la mejor idea que tuve. Mis manos se mueven rápido por el papel, anotando los datos que me faltan de Katniss, pronto podré encargarlo a los costureros. Va a ser una obra maestra.

Termino el diseño en un tiempo récord, seguro de que ella brillará en la entrevista con ese vestido. Casi puedo oír los vítores. Gritaran " _L_ _a chica en llamas"_ por todos lados.

Llaman a la puerta justo cuando llamo a un avox para que lleven mi diseño. Estos días he trabajado con el tiempo justo. Me han dicho que siempre es así cuando comienzas a trabajar en los juegos del hambre, trabajando con el reloj en contra para una persona a la que solo has visto una vez en televisión. Si el Capitolio no nos brindara fichas exhaustivas de los seleccionados y, o, voluntarios en tiempo récord los estilistas estaríamos perdidos. Tenemos todas las medidas de antemano para que mientras los tributos viajen, descansen, y, o, entrenen, los estilistas trabajemos en sus trajes para el desfile o la entrevista. Un margen escaso para el que los que esperamos trabajar en ello nos preparamos a conciencia. Y es que no solo son seleccionados los más talentosos para la tarea, sino que hay que ser prácticamente un maestro para que te permitan escoger distrito. Habitualmente los reparten al azar y al que le toque el doce se ha fastidiado. Pero esta vez, gracias a mí, va a brillar.

– Vine a buscarte para que fuéramos a cenar con los tributos. Van a dar las puntuaciones, y tanto Katniss como Peeta no parecen de buen humor. – Me informa ella, algo inquieta. Me levanto enseguida, intrigado. Han pasado apenas tres días desde aquel desfile donde lo advertí todo, en ese tiempo Katniss y Peeta han seguido el guión y entrenado juntos hasta hoy, que han tenido la prueba de los vigilantes.

–¿Katniss también?–Pregunto sorprendido. – Que extraño, Haymitch me ha comentado que es muy buena para venir del distrito doce. – Ella asiente.

– Pues no sé que le ocurrió pero no ha querido salir de la habitación– Me explica tan extrañada como yo. Su mentor y acompañante nos informaron de sus cualidades con el arco, no es natural que se lleve semejante decepción. – Supongo que la habrán traicionado los nervios. – Se encoge de hombros quitándole importancia. Espero que haya sido solo eso.

Antes de salir entrego el diseño completo al avox que llamé con una sonrisa segura. Deberá apresurarse, sin embargo creo que aun así les dará tiempo a los costureros de crear lo más importante. El resto puedo completarlo mientras los tributos ultiman su preparación de la entrevista. Estoy seguro.

 **.**

Peeta es el primero en aparecer, seguido de Haymitch y Effie, a la cual le pido que por favor vaya a buscar a Katniss. El mentor arquea una ceja mirándome pero no le digo nada. No me importa que tan mal lo haya hecho la chica, necesita comer, necesita apoyo, y yo estoy dispuesto a brindárselo.

Ver sus ojos rojizos me puede y enmudezco preocupado, ¿tan mal le salió? Ella evita mi mirada y la de Peeta, que parece preguntarle lo ocurrido. Cuando Haymitch los urge a hablar a los dos al fin me entero. Peeta dice lo de siempre, los vigilantes nunca prestan atención a nuestros tributos, es la desventaja de que sean los últimos y más desfavorecidos. Nadie se espera algo brillante del distrito doce. No me sorprende, como sí lo hace la confesión de Katniss

– " _Les lancé una flecha_ "– _¡Bien!_ , pienso, Espera, ¿qué?

El horror de Effie es casi como un reflejo de mi propia preocupación ¿Cómo pudo hacer eso? Podrían haberla matado, aunque sería demasiado cantado hacerlo ahora mismo. Justo cuando me preguntó si mató a alguien, ella precisa que, en realidad, disparó a un cerdo que estaban comiendo. Tengo que controlarme para no reírme. Esta chica es un caso único. Cada vez me gusta más.

– " _¿Y qué dijeron?_ "– Pregunto pero ella no lo sabe, dice que simplemente se fue sin que le dieran permiso. Orgullo, es en lo único que pienso, orgullo y rebeldía. Effie luce horrorizada, Haymitch intenta reconfortarla, llegando a la misma conclusión que yo sobre el hecho de que no pueden hacerle nada ahora mismo. Peeta le ayuda y todo se calma. Luego el mentor se ríe y el ambiente está más relajado. Terminamos riéndonos de los vigilantes y hablando a su favor todo el tiempo, hasta que comienza la transmisión. Portia habla y tiene razón, la puntuación solo importa si es muy alta, llama la atención de todos, en cambio las bajas. Son casi un favor para quién no quiere morir prontamente. Nadie les presta atención.

Observo las notas intranquilo, ¿que harán los vigilantes con Katniss? ¿La puntuarán muy mal? Los profesionales como siempre tienen notas altas, los demás van bajando. Peeta obtiene una sorpresa con su ocho y yo, aunque sé que no debería porque tengo una ligera idea de lo que significan las notas demasiado altas, no puedo evitar alegrarme con el once que saca mi Katniss.

Mi plan funciona, ahora tendrá un montón de patrocinadores a las puertas. Y muchas posibilidades de ganar.

–" _Katniss, la chica en llamas_." – No puedo evitar unirme a las celebraciones de los demás, estoy eufórico, por eso quizás no reparo en lo que estoy haciendo hasta que la abrazo.

Sin embargo, ella ni siquiera luce incómoda, la siento bien entre mis brazos mientras la anticipo sobre el traje que la espera. Como si las barreras se deshicieran por un instante. Su pelo es suave y sedoso a pesar de la trenza, pero la joven se separa antes de permitirme tocarlo. Y me posa una mano sobre el pecho, luego la retira. Mientras que yo, simplemente, no puedo apartar los ojos de ella.

Es entonces, mientras ella felicita a Peeta como si no hubiera pasado nada, procurando de nuevo evitar mi mirada, que advierto lo que ha pasado. El latir apresurado de mi corazón mientras la abrazaba. Esa referencia a " _mi Katniss_ ", que bien podría habérseme escapado. Y los intentos de caricias a su pelo. Son detalles nimios y sin embargo trascendentales.

Desvelan mi poco control sobre mi mismo, mis sentimientos prohibidos, y me hacen preguntarme cuanto aguantaré ¿Podré acaso despedirme de ella sin decir nada? ¿Y si muere? ¿Soportaré el tener que tirar todas mis ideas a la basura sin decir nada?


	3. Creando una estrella de fuego

**Nota inicial: Los diálogos situados en cursiva y entre comillas pertenecen al libro original: Los juegos del hambre.**

* * *

 **Capítulo 3: Creando una estrella de fuego.**

El fuego gira alrededor del vestido rojizo lleno de gemas del maniquí mientras ultimo los arreglos. Es un efecto falso, evidentemente, una ilusión hecha a partir de los giros. Pero muy eficaz, en estos momentos el equipo de preparación se halla arreglando a mi estrella, la modelo de este vestido y, si gana los juegos, muchos más. Katniss Everdeen, la chica en llamas.

O al menos eso es el nombre con el que pretendo que la conozcan por todo Panem.

Corto los hilos que usé de forma exquisita, para que nadie note lo cosido y no. Lo añadido y lo que ya hacía parte del vestido, lo falso y lo real… Perfecto.

El vestido se apaga mientras voy a guardar mis herramientas de costura. He intentando mantenerme ocupado arreglando lo que no pudieron arreglar los costureros a tiempo. Mis estimaciones están correctas, pero no dejo de preocuparme por el día de ayer, cuando los tributos entrenaron para la entrevista. Y se descubrió que, según palabras de su mentor, Katniss no tiene ningún encanto.

Me niego a creerlo, he hablado con Katniss pocas veces, pero han sido suficientes para encandilarme ¿No puede hacer lo mismo con el Capitolio? En el desfile estuvo brillante. Aunque pensándolo en frío en ningún momento tuvo que hablar.

Y según recuerdo de anteriores ediciones de los juegos no es el único tributo que podría tener dificultades de actuación.

De todos modos Caesar siempre ha sabido arreglar esos detalles, no tiene por qué estar tan mal.

Cuando el equipo me permite entrar estoy maravillado. Todo está cuidado hasta el último detalle, las llamas de las uñas, los mechones rojizos, los rayos de las pestañas, la purpurina de la piel… Todo, absolutamente todo dispuesto según mis indicaciones. El equipo de preparación ha convertido a Katniss en una auténtica estrella.

Mi estrella.

Katniss intenta ver mi vestido pero yo le ordeno que cierre los ojos mientras se lo dispongo, debido a la purpurina su piel no es tan suave como cuando le enfilé el traje del desfile. Pero su tono oliváceo resalta muchísimo mejor. Octavia la ayuda a ponerse los zapatos, no los he escogido muy altos porque no me interesa que caiga por el escenario. Me aseguro de que nada le apriete, todo está bien, es de su talla. Y así tengo todo, justo para cuando le permito abrir los ojos.

Está hermosa, reluciente, resplandece como el sol. Una estrella, la más grande, hecha a base de luz y fuego eso es justo lo que he creado:

Una estrella de fuego…

– " _Oh, Cinna… Gracias_ "–Susurra tan maravillada como yo mismo, he hecho múltiples pruebas virtuales, pero nada se compara con tener a Katniss girando ante mí. El equipo de preparación grita entusiasmado y los comprendo. De estar en su lugar también me habría unido a la euforia. He convertido a esa muchacha en una maravilla en apenas unos días.

Ahora solo falta que demuestre su brillo interior a los Capitolinos.

Katniss camina con asiduidad, con las joyas desprendiendo chispas al menor movimiento, está perfecta, aliviada, casi feliz. Pero cuando le pregunto sobre la entrevista su expresión se ensombrece.

–" _Haymitch dijo que parecía una babosa muerta._ "– Dice, hago una mueca, eso ha debido de dolerle, me habla de que intentaron todo, pero no funciona. Algo parecido a lo que me insinuó el mentor, esa chica no sabe actuar.

La pregunta es, ¿por qué debería de hacerlo?

– " _¿Y por qué no eres tú misma?_ " –Formulo la pregunta en voz alta, a lo que responde que es malhumorada y hostil, resisto la tentación de reírme, a mi no me lo parece. Es solo que Haymitch tampoco es experto en ganarse el amor de las personas. Y no soy el único en verlo así.

He visto como se porta el equipo de preparación, la adoran, y en el Capitolio la admiran. Cuando se lo hago saber, luce sorprendida.

–" _¿Y si, cuando estés respondiendo a las preguntas, te imaginas que estás hablando con un amigo de casa?_ " –Le sugiero, procurando aliviarle la carga, sé que es difícil pero hay que intentarlo. –" _¿Quién es tu mejor amigo?_ "–Le cojo las manos un instante, están heladas, reviso la calefacción con la mirada pero está bien. Por suerte las mías están tibias, se siente bien.

– " _Gale._ " –Me contesta. – " _Aunque no tiene sentido, Cinna, porque nunca le contaría esas cosas personales a Gale. Ya las sabe._ "–Obviamente que no, sería extraño que siendo su mejor amigo no lo supiera. Sigo reflexionando.

–"¿Y yo? ¿Podrías considerarme un amigo?"– Se queda callada un momento, agachando la cabeza, finalmente admite que sí. Me siento feliz al saberlo, nos conocemos apenas de unos días que me pueda apreciar así aunque sea como amigo, es un gran paso. Sobre todo considerando de donde vengo. Cuando le preciso mi ubicación, indicándole que me observe en el momento de contestar al Capitolio con sinceridad, ella dice algo que me hace sonreír:

–" _¿Aunque lo que piense decir sea horrible?"_ –Me quedo pensando en ello, lógicamente debería decirle que no, regirme por las reglas. Pero como dice Portia las reglas y yo no nos llevamos bien, y le digo que haga justo lo contrario.

Me gusta Katniss tal como es. Valiente, rebelde, aguerrida, desafiante incluso. Descubro que el Capitolio no es el único que quiere saber todo de ella, yo también.

Quiero descubrir a mi estrella, la chica que se esconde tras la tributo que se presentó voluntaria a los juegos del hambre.

* * *

 **.**

–" _¡El estofado de cordero_ _!"_ –Sofoco una carcajada al oír la respuesta de Katniss a la pregunta de Caesar. Sincera hasta la médula, tal como le dije. El presentador sigue bromeando acerca del plato, que parece ser su favorito, y si está gordo. Katniss luce aliviada por el tono jocoso que adquirió la conversación, nuestros ojos coinciden y asiento, pretendiendo reconfortarla. Pero mis ojos no pueden evitar comparar a presentador y entrevistada, Caesar está bien, obviamente, en otras ocasiones lo vi más relleno. Pero Katniss… No es que esté mal, está bastante atlética y la comida en el Capitolio le hizo ganar kilos, pero por alguna razón no dejo de pensar que esos kilos, que son justo los que necesita para estar bien, no los tendría de seguir en el distrito doce. Incluso cazando no siempre obtiene lo suficiente.

" _Todo esto es injusto_ " Pienso. Katniss no debería cazar para sobrevivir. Debería poder hacerlo sin ello, pero desgraciadamente no es así.

Me obligo a dejar de pensar en ello, no importa que lo haga, no lo arreglaré. Katniss está ahora hablando de su desfile y dice algo que me hace enrojecer.

– " _Pensé que Cinna era un genio_ ".–Agacho la cabeza incapaz de soportar tantas miradas, y Portia se ríe negando con la cabeza. Katniss sigue halagando mi estilo ante los espectadores. Maravilloso, esa palabra queda hermosa en sus labios. El público se deshace en exclamaciones cuando habla de su vestido, todos con los ojos puestos en ella. Mi tributo. Mi estrella.

Pero el momento de la auténtica euforia es justo cuando le mando girar y brillar… Envolverse en llamas. Convertirse en una estrella de fuego...

Hasta que Katniss se detiene mareada, por un momento miro crítico al presentador al decirle que no pare, ni que fuera la bailarina de una caja de música. ¡Por favor! Cuando por fin le permiten sentarse el tema versa sobre su espectacular puntuación, mantengo mi maliciosa sonrisa mientras Katniss mantiene la intriga aludiendo a las normas. ¿Quién decía que no tenía encanto. Si se los está ganando a todos.

– " _Entonces volvamos al momento en que dijeron el nombre de tu hermana en la cosecha"._ –Mi expresión se ensombrece al instante, recuerdo aquello, pobre niña. Y Katniss, realmente su desesperación era palpable.

Mi corazón se encoge al oírla hablar de aquella niña. Su sacrificio, su amor… Es tan conmovedor. Le juró que volvería, y yo en el fondo también deseo que lo haga.

Katniss se despide, todavía brillando como una estrella. De lo poco que sé del espacio recuerdo que estas viven solamente miles de años, según más grandes son menos duran, su brillo va aumentando hasta que explotan. Me pregunto si Katniss es igual. Una estrella de fuego capaz de hacerse cada vez más brillante, ahora mismo la siento en su apogeo, desprendiendo calor. Pero a su vez temo el momento en que se enfríe, podría significar su final.

Y estoy dispuesto a luchar para que este sea cada vez más tarde. Que sobreviva a los juegos, tenga una suave vida de vencedora a pesar de las muertes que arrastre. Una vida de la que me encantaría formar parte.


	4. De confesiones y tiempo

**Nota inicial: Los diálogos situados en cursiva y entre comillas pertenecen al libro original: Los juegos del hambre.**

* * *

 **Capítulo 4: De confesiones y tiempo.**

La entrevista de Peeta me resulta algo aburrida, intenta hacerse el gracioso, y por las reacciones del público es obvio que lo consigue. Pero yo no estoy interesando en reír ahora mismo. Cuando te enfrentas al capitolio, a sus riquezas, no hay muchas actitudes posibles, indignarte o buscarle el lado divertido, y es obvio que ningún tributo destaca por echarles en cara lo injusto de su sistema. Al contrario.

Portia, más atenta que yo, me da un codazo, la miro ceñudo y ella sin decir palabra me señala el escenario de la entrevista, me he pasado el tiempo observando las expresiones de Katniss, ella tampoco parece muy concentrada. La conversación de Peeta y Caesar era banal hasta ahora.

–" _Bueno, hay una chica. Llevo enamorado de ella desde que tengo uso de razón, pero estoy bastante seguro de que ella no sabía nada de mí hasta la cosecha._ "–Le observo con curiosidad, conque el chico está enamorado. Me pregunto como se sentirá Haymitch oyendo eso, puede que yo fuera el impulsor de la alianza de nuestros tributos, pero fue él el que les instó a actuar como dos locos enamorados. Yo por mi parte, no siento nada más que alivio, si Peeta confiesa su amor por aquella chica esta farsa de él y Katniss habrá acabado al fin. Solo quedarán los juegos, y francamente es lo mejor.

Pero cuando Peeta desvela su identidad me quedo perplejo, " _ella está aquí conmigo_ ". Imposible, este chico no puede amarla. A ella, un tributo, su compañera de distrito. Pero por encima de todo él no puede amar a Katniss.

Mi estrella.

Instantáneamente mis puños se cierran y casi debo agradecer que todos las cámaras enfoquen al tributo en cuestión. Si alguien me mirase, aunque fuese por un segundo, tal vez se asustaría. No es que tenga ganas de controlarme ahora mismo. Katniss luce perpleja, agacha la cabeza intentando ignorarlo todo, los gritos de la multitud. La tristeza de Peeta, su ya visible rubor. Todo.

– Cinna, creo que deberías tranquilizarte, ella no ha dicho que lo quiera –Me viro hacia Portia, que procura calmar mi ánimo. Pero es inútil, no importa las veces que me lo repitan, la tormenta de mi interior es difícil de aplacar.

Siempre he sido una persona de ardiente carácter, excéntrico, como todos los artistas, mis ideas fluyen en los momentos menos esperados. Haciendo perfectos milagros, no conozco límites. Desgraciadamente eso también aplica a mi humor: mis emociones siempre han sido intensas, ya fueran estas amor, alegría, tristeza o, como ahora, enfado.

Estoy enfadado contra Peeta, conozco el motivo, los celos que me embargan, pero al mismo tiempo no entiendo su presencia. Peeta está en los juegos del hambre, eventualmente va a morir.

De nada servirá que el Capitolio se sienta conmovido por sus sentimientos por Katniss ¿O sí?

 **.**

–Una entrevista, preciosa, ¿no creen?–Haymitch intenta hacer ambiente en el ascensor al que por fin pudimos entrar después de librarnos de los periodistas. Suelto un suspiro, como siga comiéndome la cabeza con Peeta y Katniss enloqueceré. Dicen que mi maestra lo hizo, que el tributo de su distrito fue su perdición. Yo por mi parte siempre pensé que Lyra estaba perdida desde mucho antes, al igual que yo, enamorarse de un tributo no cambia lo que pienses.

Rehúso contestarles, solo quiero que el tiempo pase rápido, encontrarme con Katniss otra vez para poder mirarla a los ojos. Poder ver que todo esto la harta, que realmente no siente nada por él, aunque esté mal para el juego.

Y cuando nada más salir, veo a Peeta en el suelo, con una mano ensangrentada a causa de caer sobre un jarrón de flores. Siento que mi deseo se ha cumplido.

–" _Ha sido idea tuya, ¿verdad? ¿Lo de convertirme en una idiota delante de todo el país?_ "–Katniss casi grita frente a su mentor, está furiosa, malhumorada. No sé si es por qué ha malinterpretado la situación, o porque simplemente le molesta ser parte de un espectáculo a base de mentiras. Ojalá pudiera calmarla, pero ni quiero, ni sé como. La herida de Peeta parece aplacarme hasta que él se confesa como autor de la artimaña. Entonces lo observo con furia, mientras Katniss sigue discutiendo con su mentor. Eventualmente me entero de su enfado, no le molesta el espectáculo, le molesta que la gente la observe con pena por estar " _enamorada_ ". Ansía que la vean como alguien fuerte, admirable por su valor y fortaleza, no por amar a un tributo donde solo uno de veinticuatro sale vivo. Increíble.

" _No lo apartes, no lo apartes_ " Debo repetirme cuando el mentor casi la aplasta contra la pared, lo que me pone más furioso de todo esta discusión no es su brusquedad, es algo esperable de Haymitch. Sino que tiene razón, a lo largo del tiempo muchos tributos han destacado por amar a sus familiares, querer volver por ellos. Aunque nadie lo hizo como ella. Es una auténtica luchadora. Sin embargo, tras la confesión de Peeta no solo se ha vuelto admirable, sino deseable, la gente la ama porque es el objeto del amor del chico. Más no es la única favorecida, él también, hasta que habló de amor su entrevista era insulsa, divertida pero insulsa. Ahora en cambio, es inolvidable, al igual que ella.

Los trágicos amantes del distrito doce.

De solo recordar el nombre por el que los llaman siento ganas de vomitar.

Katniss retrocede, asqueada por el mentor, inmediatamente la rodeo con un brazo y le permito inspirar hondo y relajarse. Como cuando nos abrazamos, no parece incomodarle mi cercanía. –Aunque me duela admitirlo... –Le susurro dejándola intrigada antes de virarme hacia todos y elevar la voz. –Creo que tiene razón, Katniss. –Luce sorprendida pero asiente resignada. Aludiendo a que era mejor que conociera el juego. Portia añade que no reaccionaría bien y Peeta, él me deja sorprendido sus palabras:

– " _Lo que le importa es su novio."_ –La miro confuso, ¿novio? ¿Quién…? Katniss me mira negando apresurada. –O quizás otra persona. –El chico parece haber reparado en nuestro intercambio de miradas. Y parece algo celoso. La acerco un poco más a mí, sosteniéndole la mirada a Peeta, cuando ella se ruboriza y se aparta.

–" _No tengo novio."_ –Afirma con el rostro aun encarnado. Peeta sigue hablando, intentando quitarle hielo al asunto. No sé quién se imaginó como novio de Katniss, ni me importa. Yo la creo. Parece calmarse un poco, y aunque me sigue enfermando su juego de las parejas, (sobre todo cuando se le ocurre preguntar si parecía enamorada o no), yo también lo hago con ella.

Portia se va a curar a Peeta y Katniss… Ella me mira por un momento mientras nos sentamos a cenar ¿Qué pasa? Finalmente agacha la cabeza, parece sentirse culpable, expresión que se agrava al chico volver vendado. Arqueo una ceja, ¿que pasa entre estos dos? ¿Existen motivos acaso para asegurar que ella no…? Espera ¿Por qué me estoy preguntando eso en primer lugar? Lo de Katniss y yo es tan imposible como lo de Peeta y ella.

Ignoro la repetición de la entrevista, concentrándome en cualquier cosa menos la imagen de Peeta y Katniss en pantalla. No lo soporto. Me habría ido de no ser porque es el ultimo día antes de los juegos. Tras el programa vienen las despedidas del mentor y acompañante, Portia me observa con cuidado antes de que Peeta se le acerque. Katniss en cambio parte sin decir nada, no sé si agradecerlo o no. No sé que le diría ahora ante los demás. Suspiro resignado, supongo que es inevitable.

– De modo que eso pasa. –Me dice el mentor sonriendo maliciosamente. –Supongo que era demasiado pedir que me lo dijeses en su momento, ¿verdad?–Niego con la cabeza.

–No sé a qué te refieres. –Murmuro.

–¡Oh, por favor! ¡Es obvio que bebes los vientos por esa chica!–Eleva la voz haciendo que Peeta nos observe un minuto, pero enseguida Portia le disuade susurrándole algo antes de dejarlo partir. Espero que se vire y me diga algo más pero no lo hace.

–Piensa lo que quieras. –Corto a Haymitch malhumorado. –Yo me voy a dormir. Mañana me tocará llevarla a la arena, como bien sabes. Necesito estar despierto. –Me aparto de él con toda la intención de partir cuando su brazo me detiene.

–Quizás deberías hablar con ella. –Me aconseja, su tono es menos jocoso ahora, no sé porque. –Tener una _linda_ despedida. Ese podría ser su último momento juntos. –Por un momento estoy perplejo, mas termino asintiendo. Otra vez tiene razón, y otra vez me duele, no quiero perderla.

Pero desgraciadamente con querer su vida no basta, hay miles de variantes que lo cambian todo, y por esas miles de variantes quizás, solo quizás, Katniss se merezca algo más que un simple " _que la suerte te acompañe_ ". Algo que la haga luchar con más ahínco.

* * *

.

El rostro de Katniss se ve intranquilo mientras duerme. Supongo que es algo habitual en los tributos, no sé porque la observo con tanta asiduidad ¿Será cosa del amor?

Cuando me llamaron para ir a llevarla a la arena fui incapaz de sentirme bien, y no precisamente porque todavía no supiera que decirle antes de partir. Ni si era incorrecto incluso abrir la boca. Desvelarlo todo. Yo…

Solo quería poder alejarla de allí. Escapar juntos.

Pero supongo que es imposible huir del Capitolio ahora mismo.

–Mnnn. Cinna.–Intento acercarme, tocarla, pero la despierto. – ¿Ya es hora?–Asiento despacio, intentando mantenerme sereno. Ella se incorpora y las luces se encienden, es algo automático que pasa en todas las habitaciones. Cuando veo que está preparada le pongo una túnica. Todo es muy silencioso, casi melancólico y ella lo nota. Pero no dice nada, solo me sigue.

Me entretengo acariciando con mi mano el amuleto de Katniss. Un broche en forma de sinsajo, de oro. Recuerdo que, al verlo en el tren, me sorprendió mucho que una chica como ella poseyera eso. Pero tampoco era nadie como para preguntar quién se lo dió.

¿Podría ser quizás… ¿Un regalo de su novio?

No, no creo que Katniss tenga algo como un novio, no me dejaría acercarme de ser así. Menos habría permitido la historia con Peeta.

Vuelvo en mí justo en el momento en que la escalera me recoge del tejado. Un avox nos guía a donde está nuestro desayuno. Katniss luce nerviosa, tensa a pesar de la tranquilidad del viaje. Pero come a pesar de todo, algo bueno. Yo por mi parte le doy vueltas a mi comida mientras observo el paisaje. Pensando en aquel Sinsajo, el animal rebelde, que nació con todo en contra y sobrevivió a pesar del abandono del Capitolio. Siendo… Libre.

Libre para volar adonde quiera, con quién quiera.

Lo envidio.

Cuando el aerodeslizador donde viajábamos se posa, bajamos a las catacumbas. Mando a duchar a Katniss mientras me envían su ropa, decido no sacarla hasta hallarme frente a ella. En el momento en que está lista se la enfilo y hablamos de aquel traje de la arena. Unos pantalones rojizos combinados con una blusa verde claro, un robusto cinturón marrón y una fina chaqueta negra con capucha que le llega hasta los muslos. Tocarla se siente tan bien... un privilegio del que solo dispondré hasta la partida. Entonces habría que esperar a que volviese viva.

Le voy dictando algunas claves mientras culminamos, momento justo que elijo para devolverle su sinsajo.

–" _¿De dónde lo has sacado?_ "–Me pregunta. Sonrío tranquilo.

– " _Del traje verde que llevabas puesto en el tren. Es el símbolo de tu distrito, ¿no?_ "–Le explico, ella asiente y deja que se lo prenda en la camisa. –" _Casi no logra pasar por la junta de revisión. Algunos pensaban que podía usarse como arma y darte una ventaja injusta, pero, al final, lo aprobaron. Sí, eliminaron un anillo de la chica del Distrito uno; si girabas la gema salía una punta envenenada. La chica decía que no tenía ni idea de que el anillo se transformase, y no había pruebas que demostrasen lo contrario. De todos modos, ha perdido su símbolo. Bueno, ya está. Muévete, asegúrate de estar cómoda._ " –Se mueve, corre, me confirma que está cómoda y cuando le pregunto si quiere comer niega con la cabeza. Sigue luciendo nerviosa, me preocupa la forma en que se muerde las uñas y el interior de la mejilla. Luego se aprieta el bulto del localizador y yo... Quisiera calmarla pero no sé cómo, yo mismo estoy demasiado nervioso, demasiado preocupado.

.

–" _¿Quieres hablar, Katniss?_ "–Sacude la cabeza, sin embargo me da la mano y se la aprieto en silencio, acariciándola un poco incluso. Parece servir. Intento hablar de nuevo.

– Katniss yo...–Me mira por un momento, algo expectante, pero no sé continuar hasta que la llaman para el lanzamiento. Katniss no se suelta pero se acerca a la placa de metal. Busco desesperado unas últimas palabras. Algo. –" _Recuerda lo que dijo Haymitch: corre, busca agua. Lo demás saldrá solo_ "–Ella asiente pero no me callo. No puedo dejarla irse así.– " _Y recuerda una cosa: aunque no se me permite apostar, si pudiera, apostaría por ti_."–Katniss me observa perpleja, duda tanto de mis palabras que me siento obligado a confirmarlas.

– De verdad. Katniss yo… –Vuelvo a probar, su rostro refleja expectación y nerviosismo. No entiende qué me ocurre. Y no tengo mucho tiempo para explicarlo. Decido intentarlo, juntar mis labios con los suyos, probar su sabor cuando, inesperadamente, se aleja confusa.

—Cinna...—Murmura. Su rostro se ha teñido de un rojo intenso, puede que incluso más que cuando Peeta declaró sus sentimientos por televisión. Me quedo mirándola sorprendido ¿Hice mal? Probablemente. Abre la boca pero enseguida la cierra, no sabiendo qué decir.

—No te preocupes, tu solo vuelve, ¿sí? Podemos hablarlo después. —Me aparto para permitir que baje el tubo en el momento indicado, pero antes de ello ella me llama.

—Tiempo. —Dice firme. —Peeta, tú...—Se queda callada y no dice más. Tiempo, creo poder entenderla, el chico se le declaró la noche de las entrevista y yo ahora. No es algo fácil de gestionar a punto de entrar en una arena. Asiento y beso su cabeza.

—Está bien pero regresa. Sé que puedes hacerlo, te conseguí muchos patrocinadores. —Ella asiente más confiada, justo cuando debo echarme atrás para que el tubo se cierra. Eleva la barbilla mientras yo me mentalizo que estos bien podrían ser mis últimos minutos con ella.

Me pregunto si habría cambiado algo el haberla agarrado para forzar el beso… Seguramente sí, podría haberme abofeteado, en cambio así…

Tiempo.

No sé para que se lo concedí. Porque confío en ella para vivir. Ni que haré si no es así. Tengo demasiadas preguntas en mente y ningún tiempo para responderlas. A menos que vuelva.

Debe hacerlo. La necesito.


	5. Los juegos de Katniss parte 1

**Nota inicial: Los diálogos situados en cursiva y entre comillas pertenecen al libro original: Los juegos del hambre.**

* * *

 **Capítulo 5: Los juegos de Katniss parte 1.**

El fuego no resulta nada reconfortante cuando debo verlo por pantalla amenazando a mi amor. Katniss corre tapándose la boca con la camisa para no ahogarse. Yo por mi parte estoy a punto de morderme las uñas de la tensión. En estos días he visto a mi tributo escapar de una sanguinaria profesional en el baño de sangre, evitar que la vean desde un árbol sobre ella, y casi caer por deshidratación. Ahora estaba bien, hasta que cayó la pared de fuego. La observo correr, saltar, esquivar,… Tengo los nervios a flor de piel, mientras que mi mente es una constante de "V _enga, venga, no te me mueras aquí_ ".

– ¿Puedo pasar?–La pregunta es ignorada por mi persona hasta que una taza de té es depositada sobre la mesa de mi salón. Mi hermano, Julius, me sonríe tras ella y silba al ver la pantalla.

–Desde luego talento no le falta. No pudiste encontrar mejor tributo en el que fijarte. –Dice, llevo la taza mis labios, está algo caliente.

Mi hermano me lleva apenas dos años y tiene el pelo oscuro liso, al igual que sus ojos. Es bastante fuerte y atlético, preocupándose mucho por el físico. Nos parecemos bastante, salvo por el hecho de que es un poco más atlético que yo y su piel más clara. Es un actor famoso. Cuando nos independizamos de nuestros padres no teníamos mucho y por eso nos pagamos un piso a medias. Ahora podría mudarme, pero al saber de lo que llama " _obsesión_ " por Katniss se negó en rotundo. Teme que me descuide por los juegos y quiere evitarlo a toda costa.

–Callaté. –Lo silencio con una palabra, mientras que él se ríe sentándose a mi lado. Hoy parece dócil con el asunto, al contrario del momento en que lo supo. Desgraciadamente él y yo no compartimos los mismos ideales, su mente es más próxima a de los Capitolinos que la mía. Aunque no es que ame la violencia gratuita, solo sigue el juego y patrocina algunos de los tributos. Hechos que yo tolero bien ya que me ayudan a ocultar mis ideas entre el Capitolio.

Sigo atendiendo a la pantalla, el ataque parece haber remitido, más perdura el momento en que ella se quemó la pantorrilla apostado en una esquina con la frase, "¡ _La chica en llamas sí se quema!_ " Quiero matarlos.

– Tranquilo, Bro, estará bien.– Mi hermano apoya una mano sobre la mía un instante, lo suficiente para convencerme de no golpear la mesilla del cristal del salón. – Ya se vuelve a mover. – Es cierto, ella ya se ha levantado, pero es normal, los profesionales le pisan los talones. Odio esto.

 **.**

– "¿ _Como va eso?_ "–Grita ella, haciendo que mi hermano se carcajee, se ha subido a un árbol trepando como una ardilla, a pesar del dolor. En definitiva mi estrella está llena de recursos.

El profesional grande, el tal Cato, intenta subir y cae. La chica rubia dispara de pena, tanto que no puedo evitar reírme al ver a Katniss hacerle burla. Parece que la lucha se va a quedar en empate porque ni ellos pueden subir, ni ella bajar si quiere vivir. Mi hermano suelta un suspiro.

– ¡Por fin se han detenido! –Dice levantándose. Terminamos viendo el televisor durante varias horas desde la tarde, algo extraño en mí. Pero es que no puedo evitarlo, a cada rato que lo apago tengo la sensación de que me la encontraré entre los caídos al encenderla, es angustiante.–Voy a ocuparme de la cena. Avísame si ocurre algo importante. –Asiento despacio, en la arena también la noche se acerca, Katniss apenas puede dormir por el dolor pero por lo demás va bien.

Apago el aparato y me levanto para dirigirme a la cocina. Espero que lo que sea que le ocurra lo repitan. Cuando llego mi hermano cuelga su móvil para atender al arroz que se está cociendo. Me pongo a ayudar y culminamos comiendo entre novedades y charlas. Para cuando encendemos de nuevo el televisor mi chica acaba de atisbar un tributo que le señala un nido de rastrevíspulas. Es un modo perfecto para huir, algo que ella no tarda mucho en captar.

A medianoche empieza a serrar con un cuchillo y justo cuando, aconsejado por Julius, estoy por apagar el televisor, a Katniss le espera un regalo.

– ¡Una crema para las quemaduras!–Exclamo y mi hermano sonríe, feliz. Ella da las gracias y la aplica por todas las zonas a tratar. Cuando se duerme al fin puedo apagar la televisión.

– Menos mal que su mentor se lo mandó a tiempo. –Dice mi hermano. –Parece que mi patrocinio da sus frutos. –Cuando arqueo una ceja, contrariado él se ríe. –Bueno, en realidad le he hecho bastante publicidad también, tiene dinero suficiente para eso, varias comida, y muchos fans. Una chica de oro ¿Sabes? Si gana podría pedírsela al presidente para ti –Dice con naturalidad, lo cual provoca que le mire enfadado. Si hay algo que no me gusta de los vencedores es que su libertad culmina una vez que salen de esa arena. Desde entonces están a merced del presidente y quienes paguen por ellos. Es algo natural, pero no por ello justo.

–No es así como funciona, Julius. No quiero tenerla en contra de su voluntad. Ni estoy dispuesto a permitir que gastes dinero de esa forma en mí. Compraté un coche o una moto si te gusta más, me da igual, pero deja a los vencedores de la ecuación. –Suspira.

–¡Ay que ver! Por una vez que te enamoras de una chica fácil. –Exclama y ríe estirándose. –Me voy a dormir.

Suelto un suspiro observándolo partir, si solo conociera personalmente a Katniss vería que la palabra fácil está muy lejos de definirla…

* * *

.

Tenía dieciséis años cuando supe de Lyra, una chica capaz de conjurar cualquier elemento en un traje, hizo su debut a una edad muy temprana, diecisiete. Sus padres eran humildes, por lo que cuando les ofrecieron una beca para que estudiara estilismo nada más terminar la escuela, no tardaron mucho en aceptar. La chica se graduó pronto y con honores, escogiendo el cuatro como primer distrito. Y nunca se fue de allí.

La casa se va ensanchando a medida que entro, hay cuadros suyos colgados de la pared y trajes dispuestos por aquí y por allá. Al llegar a la sala, la mujer castaña me brinda una ligera sonrisa.

– Cinna, ¡aquí estás! Mi mejor alumno. –Exclama y me da un beso en cada mejilla, tengo que agachar la cabeza para no delatar mi evidente rubor, siempre sentí una especial fascinación por Lyra. Aunque para entonces ya me pasaba al menos seis años. –Perdona el desorden, no estoy pasando por una época fácil.

–Sí, ya vi lo que le pasó a aquel chico. –Hago una mueca, y la rodeo con los brazos. El tributo de su distrito había muerto recién, y la suerte no parecía estar de lado de su compañera tampoco. Ella me devuelve el abrazo para luego sentarse en el sofá, termino acomodándome a su lado.

–Cinna, ¿has pensado alguna vez en un mundo diferente? ¿Donde no tengamos que ver tanta violencia por televisión, o fuera de ella? Un mundo donde todos seamos libres...–Se queda pensativa mirando la ventana, melancólica.

– Parece algo idílico. –Digo, aunque deseable. Un mundo ideal por el que luchar, sin muertes a lamentar ni festejar.

–Pero aun así si todos nos uniéramos. Quizas… ¿Nunca lo pensaste Cinna? El pueblo unido contra la injusticia.

–El problema es que nosotros somos parte de la injusticia, Lyra…

 **.**

Los recuerdos de mi antigua maestra se diluyen a la par que se alternan las luces de aquella sala amplia donde me hayo. Después de los septuagésimos juegos Lyra intentó por todos los medios comenzar una rebelión. Demás está decir que no tenía suficientes apoyos y fracasó, pero gracias a ella supe que los que pensamos diferente no estamos solos en Panem. Y pude contactar con varios rebeldes a lo largo de mi formación, aunque nunca nos planteamos hacer algo grandioso. Nos faltaban apoyo y recursos.

Hasta ahora.

Mi móvil suena mientras la luz del día se va atenuando en el televisor grande de la sala. Han pasado dos días desde el fuego. Mi chica tiró el nido de rastrevispulas e intentó huir. Pero mientras recogía el arco de Glimmer se encontró con Peeta y él le ayudó a escapar. El grande del dos le hizo un tajo enorme en la pierna en seña de venganza, debió de dolerle. Las chicas del distrito uno y cuatro están muertas y Katniss…

Katniss recién se ha unido a Rue, la niña del distrito once. No parece muy fuerte, pero sí lista. Quizás le ayude a vivir.

–Cinna, al habla Plutarch, ¿estás en un lugar seguro? –Observo los alrededores de la mansión donde se celebra aquella gala a la que recién hoy fuimos invitados los mentores y estilistas. Intentamos buscar patrocinadores. No hay nadie, estoy seguro, y este móvil, al contrario de mi teléfono habitual no está sujeto a un contrato del Capitolio, es desechable, precauciones de trabajar para el lado contrario.

– Depende de lo que quieras hablarme. –Contesto. Aunque siga en la gala no necesito estar dentro ahora. Puedo ausentarme para hablar por teléfono en el jardín y no pasará nada. Haymitch está haciendo un buen trabajo con los patrocinadores de mis tributos. Es obvio que confía en sus capacidades, o más precisamente en las de Katniss.

–Tú chica tiene mucha fama. Estoy escuchando su conversación con la niña y parece que la afecta. –Hago una mueca, como era de esperar siguen buscando un buen símbolo para lanzar una rebelión. Katniss es una buena apuesta, lo sé, pero se debe a su hermana y amigos, no sería justo envolverla en esto.

– Nadie en los distritos desfavorecidos está a gusto. –Lo corto. –Pero dudo mucho que ella esté dispuesta a luchar en su situación. Y no quisiera verla en peligro. –Plutarch se ríe.

–Si la vieras en la sala de pruebas seguro no opinarías igual. Esa muchacha es prometedora, te lo aseguro. –Niego para mí mismo e intento convencerlo de lo contrario. Katniss es instintiva y, quiero creer que, sensata, no se arriesgaría a reducir más sus posibilidades de supervivencia.

Sin embargo cuando, no mucho después de aquel día, me la encuentro haciendo cosas tan sorprendentes como volar la comida de los profesionales, matar a uno de ellos en venganza por la muerte de rue y cantarle a aquella niña en su lecho de muerte. Con una voz que no hace más que hipnotizarme, para luego rodearla de flores. Descubro que me he equivocado.

* * *

 **Nota:** Lyra es un personaje extra de mi historia: Una profesional diferente. Sólo que aquí ella entró a trabajar más tarde y esa historia no pasó (Con esto me refiero que ni Cynthia ni ninguno de ese año existieron en esta fic). Me pareció que alguien como Cinna sí podría haberse encaprichado de ella en el pasado.


	6. Los juegos de Katniss parte 2

**Nota inicial: Los diálogos situados en cursiva y entre comillas pertenecen al libro original: Los juegos del hambre.**

* * *

 **Capítulo 6: Los juegos de Katniss parte 2: El desenlace.**

– _¡Parad! ¡Parad! Damas y caballeros, me llena de orgullo presentarles a los vencedores de los Septuagésimo Cuartos Juegos del Hambre: ¡Katniss Everdeen y Peeta Mellark!_ –Grita Caesar. Portia ahoga un grito y me abraza. Lo acepto sin protestar, esta ultima semana estuvo horrible. He tenido que soportar como Katniss sobrevivía no solo a los tributos restantes en el banquete, sino también a mutaciones como los lobos que culminaron con el chico del dos. Y a las propias artimañas de los vigilantes. Tras la explosión de provisiones el chico del distrito dos descargó su ira matando al del tres. Rue terminó en una trampa para luego ser asesinado por el del uno, para luego ser asesinado por mi estrella. El homenaje dispuesto a la niña le valió un pan del distrito once, iniciando la primera de las múltiples insurecciones que podría haber si sobrevivía. Cosa que al final hizo.

Hoy no debería estar feliz pero no puedo evitarlo, los vigilantes lanzaron la primera piedra al permitir que dos tributos de un mismo distrito llegaran a la final, ilusionados por vivir los dos. Tuve que ver como Katniss hacía todo lo posible para no solo encontrar a Peeta, sino también, mantenerlo vivo hasta la final. Arriesgándose a morir en el banquete por la medicina, y previamente besándolo incontables veces por los obsequios de Haymitch:

Fue tan convincente lo que hizo que yo mismo perdí la esperanza de una respuesta en mi favor a su vuelta. No importara las veces que miraba al cielo con expresión de culpabilidad tras algunos de sus gestos de amor, o la noche que la caché susurrando algo parecido a mi nombre tras quedar inconsciente luego del banquete. Ya me imaginaba a mi chica envuelta en lágrimas para el momento en que los juegos la separaran de su compañero. Imaginaba que no los dejarían vivir a los dos, era demasiado idílico. Hasta que ella sacó esas bayas…

– ¡Lo han conseguido!–Exclama Effie, en estos último días tuvimos que reunirnos con ella y Haymitch en tantas ocasiones que culminamos viendo gran parte de los juegos juntos. Descubrí que estos eran más soportables en compañía. Portia y yo pasamos varios días juntos como los amigos que somos, eso sin contar las ocasiones que nos reunieron a todos, como el día de las entrevistas.

Cuando la acompañante se acerca a Haymitch él se aparta algo serio, termina abrazándose a Octavia. El equipio de preparación llora de emoción, y yo, simplemente no sé como reaccionar.

¿Por que Katniss hizo eso? Fue un acto de rebelión. En las pantallas aseguran que es por amor, ¿mas realmente es así?

Cuando avisan a Haymitch para el momento en que recogen a los chicos de la arena, sigo sin tener una respuesta clara.

* * *

.

Una vuelta, otra, creo que he caminado tantas veces de un lado a otro de la sala de espera que ya me la sé de memoria. Katniss tardó un poco en recuperarse, lo suficiente para que yo tuviera algunas reuniones con Haymitch. Quién, además de impedirme sentarme a su lado a esperar a que despierte, como si fuera un amante despechado, (palabras suyas, no mías); me dijo que fuera comedido. Hay que convencer a la gente de que lo que hizo Katniss fue por amor, solo así se librará de la ira de Capitolio. Algo bastante complicado, debí retrasar la elaboración de su ultimo traje, eso haría que no estuviera aquí, esperando como un idiota a que aparezca, menos preguntándome por qué lo hizo seguido.

Como si paseando pudiera obtener la respuesta.

– ¡Peeta! –La oigo decir su nombre nada más salir y suspiro por lo bajo. Portia me insta a acomodarme en la silla de la sala, demasiado tarde. Effie se avanza a ver desde donde proviene la llamada y la ve. Un grito basta para que la chica se nos acerque corriendo. Abraza a Haymitch, quién la felicita, a Effie, que anda llorosa contándole lo tanto que presumió de ella y Peeta. Y finalmente a mí.

La estrecho con fuerza entre mis brazos, feliz de verla de nuevo, en vida. Pasarme el tiempo esperando a que despertara, a que el Capitolio decidiera qué hacer con ella, fue muy angustiante. –Katniss, ¿por qué..?–Susurro incapaz de terminar la frase. Ella no me responde.

Mira a sus alrededores, comedida, y entonces pregunta por Peeta. Tengo que hacer de cuenta que no la oí, aunque es difícil ignorar la forma en que se crispa mi cuerpo, menos el hecho de que todavía no la solté. Ni sé si pienso hacerlo.

–" _Está bien, pero quieren que os encontréis en directo durante la ceremonia_ " –Dice Haymitch. Evidentemente, estúpido espectáculo. Aprovecho el momento en que le piden que vaya conmigo para alejarla de las cámaras, cuando ella me susurra.

–Cinna yo… No pude.–¿No pudo? ¿Por qué? –No después de lo que hizo por mí.–La miro perplejo pero asiento, recuerdo cuando le comentó al chico algo sobre un pan y que nunca parecía poder devolverle lo que le debe. Quizás sea eso el problema, está chica es tan complicada.

Aflojo mi agarre al ver a los guardias en el vestíbulo pero ella no permite que la suelte. Cruzamos en silencio hasta el ascensor para cuando decido abrir la boca. Necesito saberlo.

–Katniss.–Susurro. –Peeta y tú...¿Lo amas?–Luce perpleja, cómo si no creyera que yo le estoy preguntando eso. –Sé que no debería preguntarlo pero, ¡por favor!–De forma repentina entrelaza sus labios con los míos, sorprendiéndome. Y aunque debería alejarme, soy incapaz.

Porque no importa lo tanto que intente convencerme a mi mismo de que lo nuestro es imposible. Que el Capitolio nunca nos dejará estar juntos, convirtiendo nuestro amor en una mera ilusión. La realidad es que amo a Katniss Everdeen y no puedo, simplemente, alejarme de ella. No al menos que ella me lo pida.

Por ello me limito a responderle, profundizar el beso de la forma más cálida posible, mientras siento como si un fuego penetrara en mi interior y me llenara. Envolviéndome, aprisionándome… Katniss es como una chispa, la llama que necesito para luchar. Una llama que desearía tener a mi lado, para siempre.

Cuando el ascensor se detiene ella se separa tan rápido como se acercó, limitándome a susurrar:

–No es igual. –Arqueo una ceja observándola, ¿qué no es igual? Pero ella se limita a repetir la frase agachando la cabeza. Para cuando vuelve a intentar acercarse debo detenerla, señalándole las puertas que ya se abren en el piso doce.

Katniss termina por frenar y asentir, cuando Venia y los demás del equipo de preparación la asaltan, alegres de verla de nuevo. Se me escapa una sonrisa y decido aprovechar que la llevan a su habitación para partir. Necesito pensar.

 **.**

" _No es igual._ " ¿Qué querrá decir con eso? ¿Que diferente tendrá lo que hizo ahora..? Ese beso, ¿como para importar? Suelto un suspiro acomodándome sobre una silla mientras observo aquel vestido amarillo que brilla como una vela: Fue lo más discreto que se me ocurrió, compatible con la imagen de adolescente enamorada e inocente que queremos transmitir a las cámaras.

Ni siquiera he reparado en si estábamos siendo vigilados o no, ella no me dejó hacerlo y temo que aquello se vuelva en mi contra. No soportaría que la dañasen por mi culpa.

.

–"¿ _Ya te has aburrido del tema de la «chica en llamas»?_ "–Me pregunta Katniss, nada más verme con aquel vestido. Frunce al ceño al ver su relleno pero la convenzo que era eso o modificarla quirúrgicamente, algo que su mentor no estaba dispuesto a permitir.

Sé que la decepcionará el atuendo, pero es necesario. Me dice que es el mejor que he hecho hasta ahora, pero incluso yo noto desde el espejo que sea imagen de quinceañera no va con ella.

– " _Creía que sería algo más... sofisticado._ " –Dice mordiéndose el labio, decido hacer caso al consejo de Haymitch y ser todo lo comedido, que debía ser hace poco más de una hora; y le digo:

–" _Supuse que a Peeta le gustaría más esto._ " –Nada más ver su expresión sé que va entendiendo y agacha la cabeza, culpable. –Olvida eso. –Le susurro muy bajito, fingiendo que le arreglo un mechón que se le ha soltado de la cinta. Ella asiente despacio mientras le voy indicando que me siga la corriente. Bajamos por el ascensor y la dejo esperando para prepararme. Espero que todo salga bien.

Y así lo hizo, tanto durante la retransmisión de sus juegos como en la entrevista el amor de la chica resultó todo lo convincente posible. Apenas nos dejaron despedirnos tras la entrevista de los vencedores. Algo favorecedor para el Capitolio y ella, nadie pudo ver lo tanto que nos miramos a escondidas durante los eventos. Katniss y Peeta se habían convertido en la primera pareja de tributos en ganar unos juegos juntos, dejando emocionada a la audiencia por un tiempo. Hasta que el furor se calme y comiencen las preguntas.

Pero para eso entonces, creo que estaremos todos preparados a tiempo para actuar en consecuencia. Sea a favor de una rebelión o no...

* * *

PD: sí, ya lo sé, no he cambiado el curso de los juegos pero no hice esta historia con esa intención, sino para probar como sería un romance entre ellos en medio de la historia original. :)


	7. ¿Precaución o remordimientos?

**Capítulo 7: ¿Precaución** **o remordimientos?**

Hojas, las hojas del otoño toman forma en mi diseño. Un vestido largo de invierno, naranja con hojas dibujadas. Mi intención es que sea algo abrigado pero no mucho, en el distrito once, al igual que en el doce, hará frío durante la gira.

Esta vez, al contrario que en los juegos, estoy trabajando en los tiempos, apenas han pasado unas semanas desde la victoria de Katniss, y ya tengo al menos un cuarto de los vestidos de su gira de la Victoria. Pero es que tengo demasiado tiempo libre desde el último evento que tuvimos en el distrito doce. Y muy pocas cosas conque llenarlo, a menos que me ponga a revisar las miles de fotos y programas sobre los eventos pasados que protagonizaron la " _pareja favorita_ " de vencedores del año. Katniss y Peeta.

Y definitivamente, no soy tan masoquista. Ya fue bastante difícil controlar mis deseos amorosos las veces que me citaron para arreglar a Katniss. Limitándonos a simples abrazos en público, jugando la carta de la amistad lo más posible. Porque desde su coronación ha sido complicado, por no decir imposible, quitarme la sensación de que la están vigilando muy de cerca. De que nos podrían estar vigilando a todos. Incluso aunque no tuviéramos nada que ocultar.

Razones suficientes para no abandonarla, seguir cooperando para que ella brille, aunque sea en los brazos de otro.

– ¿Otra vez trabajando? –La llamada a la puerta de mi hermano me hace desviar la mirada. –Si no te conociera, diría que estás alcanzando un nuevo nivel de obsesión–Me río.

–Algo así. –Afirmé con una pequeña sonrisa. –¿Que opinas de este?–Le tiendo el dibujo casi acabado, él apoya su mentón sobre sus dedos pensativo y dice.

–Está bien. Aunque me gustó mucho más el azul que hiciste antes.

– ¿El que llevará en el distrito dos? Es uno de los primeros que los costureros acabaron. Su brillo me recuerda a las estrellas. –Suspiro observando el vestido ya dispuesto en un maniquí con añoranza. Azul oscuro, como el cielo en sus primeras horas de la noche, con brillos semejantes a las estrellas. Es hermoso, al igual que ellas, y Katniss.

Mi estrella.

–Tal parece que sigues sin remedio. –Juzga Julius con una sonrisa. –Escucha, ¿por qué no la llamas?–Me viro hacia él, sorprendido, llamarla, pero eso…

–¿No estaría mal? Quiero decir no sé si sería apropiado que ella pasara sus días hablando conmigo. Aunque somos amigos…–Medito sobre la propuesta. Todos los vencedores disponen de un teléfono en la casa que les proporciona el Capitolio, algo muy útil para que se comuniquen entre ellos, o con la capital. Algunos de los vencedores más famosos incluso organizan citas por ese medio. Suele ser más rápido que por carta.

– A eso me refiero. Los amigos se llaman, charlan de muchas tonterías. Incluso pasan tiempo juntos, si viven cerca. Así hacíais Lyra y tú, ¿verdad?–Sofoco una risa nostálgica, tiene parte de razón, cuando Lyra comenzó a trabajar para el distrito cuatro empezamos a vernos menos, sin embargo siempre nos llamamos, hablábamos de todo y eventualmente quedábamos. Me enseñaba sus trajes y proyectos y me consultaba sobre mis progresos en la academia de estilismo, donde nos conocimos, y ella se convirtió en mi tutora. Estábamos en buena sintonía a pesar de mis sentimientos unilaterales.

Me pregunto si con Katniss podría ser igual, parecemos llevarnos bien aunque, por alguna razón, no puedo olvidar lo ocurrido en el ascensor de tributos. No es igual, dijo ella, no fue hasta que comencé a acompañarla en los diversos eventos del distrito, que la entendí.

Nuestro beso no fue fingido, nadie lo forzó, nadie nos obligó a juntarnos aquel día. En cambio ella y Peeta…

–Tienes razón, lo haré. –Cedo antes de que mis recuerdos me carcoman más. Podría intentarlo, hablar con ella aunque deba controlar mis palabras. Sería mejor que tratarla como una desconocida, me levanto dirigiéndome a la sala donde yace nuestro teléfono. Mi hermano no me sigue sino que me deja solo para hablar con mi pequeña estrella.

Katniss contesta al toque con un " _¿hola?_ ", un poco dudoso, es obvio que no está nada habituada a estos aparatos. Sonrío.

– Hola Katniss. Veo que no le diste uso al teléfono hasta hoy. –La saludo, por un momento se queda callada, luego suelta un grito:

–¡Cinna!–Tengo que apartarme del auricular para sofocar una carcajada. Suena feliz. –No me esperaba que… ¿Qué tal estás?

–Bastante bien, supongo, después del día de los paquetes las cosas están bastante tranquilas aquí en la Capital. Estuve trabajando en un nuevo traje, algo relacionado con el otoño–Decido comenzar hablándole de los vestidos. Normalmente Katniss no es el tipo de persona que se interesaría por un vestido nuevo, pero conmigo es distinto.

–¿Para la gira?–Cuestiona. –Me gustaría verlo ¿Llevas muchos ya?

–¿Listos? Unos cuatro, este sería el quinto. Y todavía tengo varios bocetos más en curso. Te encantarían. –Suelto un suspiro pensando en lo hermosa que se vería en cada vestido. –¿Qué tal lo llevas en el distrito? –Se calla, puedo imaginármela con una expresión seria tras el auricular. Calculando cuanto debería contarme.

–Bien. –Suena cortante. –He vuelto a la rutina y Prim se ve feliz. Aunque tengo la sensación de que maduró bastante últimamente. –Suelta una risa pero incluso sin verla puedo notar que es fingida. –Cinna hay algo que te quería hablar pero no sé si por aquí...–Katniss calla, parece muy seria de repente. Me pregunto qué habrá pasado.

–Bueno depende de lo que sea. Pero, en todo caso, somos _amigos_ Katniss. Puedes contarme cualquier cosa. –Enfatizo la palabra amigos pretendiendo ser cuidadoso. Sé a que se refiere, los teléfonos podrían estar vigilados.

–Lo sé...–Dice simplemente con un suspiro. –¿Te he contado que rechazaron a mi primo? –Parece haber cambiado completamente de conversación. Su primo, Gale, de sobra sé que no lo es pero el Capitolio no le creía un mejor amigo tan guapo. Intento entender algo confuso, me habla sobre una chica a la que besó de improviso, que le respondió con una bofetada. Al principio no entiendo nada, pero cuando, al seguir preguntando, desvela que se han distanciado un poco, tengo claro lo que intenta decir.

Ese chico, su amigo, Gale, la besó, así, sin preguntar. Por un momento mi sangre hierve y debo inspirar hondo. Termino por reírme.

–¡Pues menuda aventura!–Digo. –¿Cómo está Peeta? ¿Sigue trabajando en la panadería?–Decido lanzar el siguiente tema con naturalidad y aunque ella se queda en silencio al principio, culmina informándome. Tras los juegos ellos también se distanciaron, al parecer al chico no le sentó bien que todo fuera un juego. Se siente dolido, pero no puede mostrarlo frente a las cámaras. Esto lo sé no tanto por ella sino por Haymitch, que me ha ido informando todo lo posible en las veces que pude acudir al distrito.

Después de unos pocos errores culminamos encontrando temas más comunes que tratar como amigos. Me siento bien a pesar de su confesión, es bueno hablar con ella. Saber que sigue allí para mí, incluso aunque no pueda ser de la forma en que desee.

Tras esa llamada establecemos una rutina, la llamo una vez por semana, inicialmente los domingos, y luego, cuando ella y Gale hacen las paces, cualquier día de la semana. Según me dijo, el chico trabaja en las minas, librando sólo el domingo. Lo que coincide de forma sospechosa con sus encuentros, nunca me dice adonde van, y cuando lo hace suena falso, por lo que imagino que se reunirán en el bosque.

Tal parece que ella sigue cazando, como siempre. Nada ha cambiado, incluso aunque ella sea vencedora.

* * *

 **.**

–¿Entonces no tienes nada pensado? ¿Algo que se te de bien para mostrar?–Le cuestiono, hoy es un día distinto de los anteriores, ella me llamó para hablar. Y, entonces, de la nada, soltó el tema de los talentos de los vencedores. Al parecer Effie le mandó una lista pero ninguno le entusiasma. –Cantar está descartado, ¿verdad?–Bromeo con el tema, recuerdo la canción que le cantó a aquella niña, demostró una voz hermosa.

–Descartadísimo. No lo hago desde que papá, bueno… Eso. No creo que empiece ahora. –Desde que murió en las minas, hago una mueca. En estos días he podido enterarme de varias cosas personales de ella, los gustos que le permitieron compartir y parte de su vida antes de que nos conociéramos. Lo que no me contó lo construí a mi manera, preguntando, intentando escuchar entre líneas, o leer en su rostro. No es fácil, pero la hace cada vez más interesante.

–Entiendo. –Me quedo callado reflexionando y mis ojos caen sobre un abrigo de armiño que hay puesto en uno de sus maniquíes, junto a un vestido verde y un traje femenino blanco. Tengo una idea.

–¿Por qué no intentas diseñar? Estoy seguro de que tienes mucho talento. –Intento aportarle la máxima credibilidad a mi voz. Sé que Katniss en su vida ha diseñado, que la moda le es indiferente, pero por algún motivo le gustan mis trajes. Podría convencerla, diseñar para ella es algo natural, solo debo encontrar la forma de, no tanto de que se interese en crear, sino simplemente, convencer a la audiencia de que tiene un talento oculto. Y ese podría ser el mío.

–Es una idea. –Parece dubitativa. –¡Podríamos compartir creaciones!

–Sí. Resulta algo emocionante vestir algo que tu mismo has diseñado. Te lo digo por experiencia. –Río expresando entusiasmo y poco a poco la voy convenciendo. Para cuando mi hermano me hace señas para que cuelgue ya tenemos el tema que inicia su primera firma de ropa, y su nombre: _Pequeña estrella_. Lo cual resulta divertido, tratándose de mi apodo para ella. Acordamos seguirlo hablando otro día y le hago caso a Julius, quién me observa con una expresión cautelosa.

– ¿Ocurre algo?–Le pregunto, él asiente.

–Probablemente no sea nada pero un hombre desea verte. Se hace llamar Plutarch Heavensbee.–Me informa. Que curioso, en ningún momento le comuniqué donde vivo.

–¿Uno de los vigilantes de los juegos? Ya veo. –Procuro mantenerme sereno, como si esa visita no me preocupara lo más mínimo. –Iré a recibirle entonces, gracias.

No me responde, supongo que espera algo, una explicación. No he hablado con Plutarch desde el fin de los primeros juegos e incluso entonces nuestras relaciones parecían tensas. Pero no puedo hablar a mi hermano de las razones para romper esa frialdad, hoy, es mejor mantenerlo al margen de los planes rebeldes lo más posible.

Planes de los que he intentado alejarme hasta ahora, más preocupado porque Katniss tenga una vida de vencedora tranquila, que por las injusticias de Panem. Si Lyra me viese en estos momentos estaría decepcionada, pensando que se sacrificó por nada. Yo también lo haría en su lugar, pero el amor es así, nos vuelve ciegos y egoístas.

 **.**

– Me esperaba otro tipo de recepción. –Comienza el hombre a hablarme sereno, pero crítico. Nos hemos reunido en el jardín exterior del edificio donde se halla mi estudio. Hace unos días que dejé la casa de mi hermano, pero no el barrio, él me visita algunas veces, como hoy, y yo a él igual. Otros días los he pasado en casa de Portia practicando diseños. La chimenea encendida de su casa me da buenas ideas.

– Yo me esperaba que no me buscaras. –Le respondo cortante y él se ríe. –No tengo mucho tiempo, ¿sabes? Diseñar para la gira de una vencedora lleva su tiempo.

–Más o menos el mismo que desperdicias llamándola semana tras semana, mientras haces oídos sordos a la tensión que habéis provocado entre los dos. No puedes ignorar las consecuencias de los juegos Cinna. Nadie puede. –Me corta con expresión sabía, evito su mirada.

–Pero sí puedo trabajar para no empeorar la situación. –Le replico inseguro, provocando solo que se ría de nuevo. –¿Querías algo aparte de repetirme lo que ya sé?–Inquiero.

–Solo advertirte. Las cosas están muy tensas entre los distritos como para que el presidente se crea esa pantomima de todo por amor. No tardará mucho en hablar con Katniss, o castigarla, y cuando eso pase. Cuando todo empeore en su distrito, necesito saber de que lado estarás. Si preferirás jugar el espectáculo del Capitolio o mostrarles la verdad. El futuro de Panem podría depender de ello.

Son sus últimas palabras antes de irse, suelto un suspiro. Definitivamente estoy reaccionando como un estúpido, esperando a que pase la tormenta sin destrozar nada. ¿Pero acaso es ilegal trabajar por algo de paz para la persona que amo?

* * *

Nota: Al final terminé quitando lo de Gale, no sin razón, después de besar a Cinna Katniss está segura de que siente algo por él. No es igual, ese el momento cumbre, y por ello sus impulsos sentimentales van hacia otra dirección que en la historia original. Gale y ella son amigos, casi hermanos, y por ello seguirá viéndose con él en el distrito. Pero nunca llegará a verlo como algo más que eso.


	8. La chispa

**Nota inicial: Los diálogos situados en cursiva y entre comillas pertenecen al libro original: En llamas.**

* * *

 **Capítulo 8: La chispa.**

– " _Gracias por vuestros tributos. Y gracias por el pan_ " – Es lo último que se oye antes de que el distrito once se vuelva un caos. La pantalla se ha apagado, empujan a nuestros tributos de vuelta al tren y yo no puedo dejar de pensar en las palabras de Plutarch.

Después de su visita dejé de llamar a Katniss tan a menudo, y me dediqué enteramente a ultimar los trajes de su gira. Ignorando todo lo que se desataba a mi alrededor. También ayude a Portia con algunos de Peeta, los dos estamos muy nerviosos por la gira. Cuando, al fin, esta comenzó y pude reunirme con Katniss su abrazo fue más intenso que los anteriores...

– Cinna, ¡estás bien!– Exclamó aliviada. La estreché fuerte entre mis brazos, extrañado, para cuando ella empezó a hablar rápidamente y en voz baja. – El presidente habló conmigo. Vio nuestro beso y dijo que si no lograba convencerle tú, mi madre, todos...–La callo con un beso en la frente dejándola perpleja. Está muy asustada, algo que odio. Peeta nos observa algo confuso, al parecer él no recibió ningún aviso de nadie.

–Entonces deberás hacerlo lo mejor posible. Habla con Haymitch, sabrá asesorarte. Y relájate _._ –Una sonrisa que oculta la rabia que me envolvió en aquel momento. Plutarch tenía razón, todo está empeorando, y no sé si ella ni nadie podrá deternerlo a tiempo.

De hecho tampoco sé si quiero. Katniss logró llevar el viaje relativamente bien hasta ahora. Cuando se desató el conflicto en distrito once. Oigo un disparo, y estoy seguro de que sea lo que sea lo ocurrido los agentes de la paz están intentando contenerlo con todas sus fuerzas. Y si Plutarch tiene razón, frenarlo en este distrito no bastará.

Algo está pasando. Los distritos se rebelan, la gente se harta y se enfrenta a la autoridad marcando el inicio de una nueva rebelión en cadena. Y si no queremos ser los daños colaterales de esta tocará escoger bando.

 **.**

– _"Vosotros dos, conmigo"_ —ordena Haymitch. Peeta y Katniss se van, la sigo con la mirada y suspiro.

Decida lo que decida alguien saldrá herido, si decido ayudar a Katniss a convencer al Capitolio tal vez no resulte, pero si lo hace se verá obligada a seguir el juego toda su vida. Casarse con Peeta, sonreír mientras filman cada retrato de su vida en común, teniendo que soportar callada y taciturna como le arrebatan su vida poco a poco y la de su familia. Les forzarán a vivir un matrimonio duradero, tener hijos, luchar por ellos en los juegos e, incluso aunque culminen enamorándose el uno del otro, esta tortura nunca terminará.

Pero, si decido lo contrario, erigirla como mi estrella por la revolución, la más brillante de todas guiando a los distritos. Iluminándolos para que sigan luchando hasta vencer o morir, el más perjudicado soy yo.

Porque lo más probable es que el presidente cumpla su amenaza, o Katniss se pelee conmigo tras saber que luché para sabotearla. De un modo u otro no podremos vernos más.

Pero aunque me duela admitirlo ella tiene a Peeta, sus amigos, y su familia. Sobrevivirá a mi ausencia. Yo por mi parte no tengo nada que perder. Solo mi hermano me importa un poco, pero incluso él tiene tanto la vida como las ideas arregladas. Soy la oveja negra de la familia y nada cambiará este hecho.

Puedo asegurarme de que todas las cupas recaigan sobre mí si fallo.

– ¿Qué vas a hacer? – Me susurra Portia al verme sacar el móvil.

– Lo necesario. Lo siento mucho, Portia. – Desbloqueo el aparato para mandar un solo mensaje.

" _Estoy dentro_ "

Ella niega con la cabeza, comprensiva:

– No te disculpes. Yo también quiero participar. –Dice.

 **.**

Como era de esperar la gira resulta un fracaso y no somos capaces de calmar a nadie. Él animo en distritos como el tres, cuatro u ocho está bastante caldeado. No importa que el Capitolio no nos deje conocer a los otros vencedores. La chispa ya está prendida.

En el Capitolio Katniss y Peeta son invadidos por una extraña euforia, e intentan aprovecharse de todo lo que la fiesta les dispone. Aunque hay momentos en que se les nota asqueados, como cuando un miembro de mi equipo les habla de qué hacer para seguir comiendo.

 **.**

– De modo que conseguiste el ascenso. –Pregunto al ver a Plutarch con su insignia de vigilante jefe.–¿Puedo preguntar que le ocurrió a Crane? –Mi interlocutor se ríe.

–Probablemente te lo puedes imaginar. Cometió un gran error al mantenerlos vivos a los dos.

Asiento, muerto, así culminó el antiguo jefe al no dejarse doblegar, aunque fuese por el bien del público. Así culminaremos todos si fracasamos.

La pregunta es, ¿realmente estamos dispuestos a dar nuestra vida por la causa? Yo al menos sí.

* * *

 **.**

– ¿Estás bien?–Me susurra Katniss cuando le pongo el tercer vestido de novia que me mandaron diseñarle. Debe de notar que estoy muy tenso, casi furioso, no sé porque el presidente sigue este juego de la boda, me manda diseñar a la par que prepara su castigo. Probablemente para burlarse de mí.

– Sí, sí. No te preocupes. –Le retoco el cuello y los brillos del vestido antes de de dejarla salir. Con fortuna pude ocultar su marca, al igual que lo de su tobillo. Cuando me habló de la caída no me lo creí, hay algo turbio en todo eso, aunque Katniss se echase atrás en su plan de huir al pensar en mí, tal como me comunicó Haymitch. Es obvio que la boda la afecta tanto o más que a mí.

No quiere casarse, ¿al final de qué servirá? Los castigarán igual.

A menos que los planes rebeldes resulten, desatemos la revolución, y luego Plutarch esté en lo cierto y Katniss podrá refugiarse en el desaparecido distrito trece. De todo lo que me contaron eso es lo que menos me creo.

El día se sucedió entre fotos y más fotos, apenas pudimos hablar, solo abrazarnos a ratos mientras le arreglaba una cosa u otra. Para cuando nos toca despedirnos la abrazo y la susurro que la quiero. Katniss enrojece pero se siente tan anonadada que no dice nada.

Mejor, no quiero que la culpa vuelva a recaer sobre el distrito y ella. Ya ha sufrido bastante y aún le queda más. Effie nos manda partir de inmediato, sin un rato a solas, sin una despedida, únicamente la promesa de una llamada por teléfono que nunca se producirá.

Porque cuando, un día después, se produce el anuncio del Quarter Quell, soy consciente de que el final se acerca. Para bien o para mal la revolución se decidirá en estos juegos.


	9. La venganza del fuego

**Nota inicial: Los diálogos situados en cursiva y entre comillas pertenecen al libro original: En llamas.**

* * *

 **Capítulo 9: La venganza del fuego**

Fuego, el traje de Katniss arde en fuego. Es como volver al principio. Con el fuego convirtiéndola en una estrella. Ella gira ante la mirada expectante de todos y yo sonrío. Después de la gira Portia y yo pasamos los días en casa de uno u otro, mirando fuegos y hogueras. Preparando cada traje tanto para los juegos como para después.

Cuando supe que Katniss volvía a la arena me enfurecí, destrocé cosas hasta que una llamada me interrumpió. Era Plutarch, informándome y recomendando que canalizara mi ira de otro modo. Siguiera trabajando en diseños inolvidables. Y entonces Katniss triunfará.

Opté por mezclar las dos cosas, desahogarme en mi trabajo, y el fuego volvió a cobrar forma a través de mis telas. Fuego y oscuridad. El traje del desfile fue lo primero, una corona y una malla que la hicieron parecerse a las brasas. Para la entrevista tenía previsto algo más obvio, pero de nuevo el presidente me sacó de quicio.

" _La chica en llamas sí se quema_ " Eso dijeron al verla quemarse en la arena. El titular todavía me persigue, al igual que todos los desplantes que hizo el Capitolio a mí o a mí estrella.

Pero ya nunca más lo harán.

El vestido de novia de Katniss desaparece mientras yo sonrío de forma casi demente, Portia me observa con una mueca. Todo marcha según lo planeado, para esta noche Katniss se convertirá en una estrella de fuego, un símbolo por la revolución, y yo estoy orgulloso de trabajar en ello.

Cuando veo el traje de Sinsajo sé que no hay marcha atrás. Dejó de haberla en el momento en que ella ahorcó a Seneca ante los vigilantes, y Peeta pintó a Rue. Los dos se unieron a la revolución sin quererlo y ahora, al igual que todos, no son más que piezas manejadas para un objetivo común.

Debería sentirme mal pero no puedo, no me importa como reaccione Katniss cuando lo sepa, tanto si sobrevive a la arena como si no, será libre. Los rebeldes nos aseguraremos de ello.

* * *

 **.**

—" _Mi vestido de anoche era fantástico"_ —comenta ella mientras le pongo el broche sobre su traje de la arena. " _Supuse que te gustaría_ " Esa es mi respuesta.

Nos sentamos con las manos entrelazadas, como el año pasado, hasta que la voz nos interrumpe. Katniss está algo triste pero no me dice nada. Le subo la cremallera del traje suavemente a la par que la deposito en el tubo, y digo:

– " _Recuerda, chica en llamas, que sigo apostando por ti."_ –Y entonces lo hago, la beso en la boca con desesperación, intentando transmitirle todo mi amor, mi cariño. Ella me sigue el beso para luego negarse a separarse. – Lo siento.–Le susurro, niega con la cabeza y me aferra con todas sus fuerzas. Puedo escuchar los pasos de los agentes, acercándose, y me apresto a apartarla de forma brusca, para cuando ella me susurra.

–Te amo. –Es algo tan inaudible que pienso que me lo he imaginado. Katniss al fin se aparta dejando que el tubo baje, triste. Al observarla puedo notar que siente el final tanto como yo. Por eso quizás se me confesó antes de alejarse. Intuye que pase lo que pase en la arena no nos volveremos a ver.

Me quedo esperando a que el tubo la suba de una buena vez, no sé porque se tarda, o al menos no quiero saberlo. _Yo también te amo,_ quisiera decirle, _y_ _es por eso que hago esto._


	10. Epílogo: Lo que pasó después

**Epílogo: Lo que pasó después.**

Katniss y Cinna no se vuelven a ver tras aquel día. El cilindro de la arena bajó obligando a la tributo a ver como su amante era apaleado hasta perder la consciencia, ni en su más larga agonía dejó de mirarla. Tampoco ella se permitió llorar o acurrucarse, aunque no había culminado de procesar todo al llegar a su segunda arena. Se dedicó a mantener a Peeta vivo, a la par que trabajaba en su propia muerte. Pero los rebeldes tenían otros planes.

Cinna no murió en la sala de lanzamiento, los agentes de la paz lo encerraron para que viese a su amada morir en pantalla, junto con la revolución. No funcionó, los rebeldes sacaron a Katniss de la arena y la llevaron al distrito trece.

Él nunca reveló nada de lo que había en juego, calló sus planes hasta la muerte. Antes de los juegos había creado una carpeta, todo estaba listo para que su chica se convirtiera en un excelente símbolo de la rebelión. Se la entregó a Plutarch con una nota, " _Sigo apostando por ti",_ sabiendo que Katniss tomaría la decisión adecuada.

Sin embargo, a pesar de que él también estaba siendo torturado, los rebeldes no pudieron rescatarle. Al llegar no encontraron nada más que cenizas en su celda. Cenizas y una rosa blanca...

El resto ya se sabe. Katniss terminó colaborando con la causa, nunca olvidó a su buen y creativo estilista y por ello no permitió que se tratara mal a su equipo. El romance entre ella y Gale no sucedió. Pero sí progresaron sus sentimientos por Peeta, quién tras superar el secuestro fue a buscarla, cuidando de ella como más sabía. Llegaron a amarse con el tiempo, mas Cinna no desapareció de su mente. Su nombre vino a incorporarse al hijo de Katniss, un silencioso homenaje más idea de Peeta que ella, pero desde luego un hermoso regalo.

Una forma de recordar a quién cultivó la estrella en la que se convirtió la chica en llamas. Un amor secreto que nació y culminó en los juegos pero no por ello irreal.

* * *

 **Nota:** Y aquí termina el romance secreto, jajaja. Os seré sincera la principal razón por la que no cambié nada fuera de lo ocurrido con Gale, fue por falta de ideas para reconstruir la historia, tanto si el resultado fuese un fic como este o más largo. Mi inspiración me jugó en contra, pero aun así quería culminar la historia para el reto así que lo dejé así ¡Nos leemos en cuanto pueda! :D


End file.
